Vive
by Pat88
Summary: Es mi primer historia de SNK, de mi pareja favorita, Levi y Petra.


Este es mi primer FF de SNK, será un one-shot de mi pareja favorita LevixPetra.

.

Obviamente, los personajes no me pertenecen ni me pertenecerán jamás.

.

._

.

"Vive"

.

.

.

.

.

Los rayos del sol se colaron a la habitación por medio de las ranuras de las ventanas, incomodando a sus ojos. Comenzó a bostezar con pereza, pero se negaba a abrir los ojos, se encontró un momento en el limbo, hasta que un suave aroma le inundo las fosas nasales y cierta calidez le arropaban. Su mente viajo a unas horas antes, a semanas antes, a meses antes, a años antes...

Abrió un ojo y miro el relieve del cuerpo junto a él. Observo con detención el ritmo de las respiraciones de su acompañante... no, ella era más que algo casual, ella era algo más que cualquier cosa que tuviera nombre. Toco la piel de ella con las yemas de sus dedos y deseo que fueran caricias delicadas, terso como las alas de mariposa. La miro tan fijo que podía ver algunas motas de polvo a contra luz, y no sentía repulsión alguna.

Sonrió.

Ella se removió de entre sus brazos y dejo salir un pequeño gemido, pero continuo durmiendo. Acomodo cabellos detrás de su oreja, de un modo tan íntimo que por un momento se asustó. Él sintió miedo al saberse vulnerable, como aquella vez cuando miro a los ojos sin vida de Isabel y el ruido de los huesos rompiéndose de Farlan. Tuvo la urgencia de ponerse de pie, vestirse y huir, a como planeaba desde hace algunas semanas, desde el momento justo en que supo con certeza que le amaba más que a nada en este mundo, que le amaba más que mirar las alas de los pájaros quienes le recordaban a sus amigos, más que a la limpieza misma o el viento frío chocando contra su cara en alguna expedición.

Se hundió en la almohada, despejó su mente.

-Ya es tarde- escucho decir. -Aún tenemos unos minutos antes de que despierten los demás- contesto sin emoción.

Petra dejo escapar una risilla.

-No sería la primera vez que nos ven- dijo divertida.

Volvió a sonreír.

-Tsk, será mejor que me vaya, no creo que sea adecuado que te miren de esa forma mientras salimos a expedición, no quiero que te vuelvas mierda de titán-

-Hanji dice que los titanes no tienen aparato digestivo, así que no sería mierda de titán- embromó.

Antes de contestarle, se sentó a la orilla de la cama y la miro por sobre del hombro –No deberías juntarte con esa estúpida cuatro ojos… está loca- busco en el suelo su ropa.

Se fue colocando cada prenda frente a ella, que no dejaba de mirarle a los ojos, su relación había llegado a un nivel tan, pero tan íntimo que las mejillas de ambos se sonrojaron, los ojos de ella se humedecieron y él recordó cuando ella, tan dulce e inocente, le dijo que le amaba tanto que tenía ganas de destrozarlo.

Ella fue la primera en desviar la mirada.

-Aun tienes tiempo para…- se interrumpió él mismo.

-¿Para qué?- contesto de manera brusca mientras se sentaba con fuerza en la cama y comenzaba a rebotar en el colchón.

-¿limpiar?- Dudo.

Hizo un puchero -Esta bien-.

Se acercó a ella para depositar un casto beso en los labios, ella coloco sus manos detrás de su cuello profundizando el beso y lo jalo contra sí. Con agilidad quedo arriba de él. Deposito besos sensuales por su cuello, no había delicadeza en cada acto. –¡Lo quiero ahora Capitán!- dijo casi en un susurro, con fuerza, con urgencia. Él se volvía loco cuando ella usaba su lado controlador.

Se miraron a los ojos en todo momento, los dos eran bruscos, los dos se amaban tanto que la necesidad por el otro tenía casi el fin de consumirse. Cada beso, embestida y gemido era una estrella más en el firmamento. Pronto llegaron al punto más alto de la sensualidad.

Ella cayó sobre su pecho y comenzó a aspirar aire por la boca.

-Nunca podría cansarme de esto- dijo él. Ella sonrió.

-Te amo, te amo tanto- contesto ella para luego hundir su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

Luego de unos segundos tocaron a la puerta.

-¡Vamos Petra! Hay que terminar de alistar a los caballos-Dijo Erd con su tono serio.

Un divertido Gunter grito al final –¡Dile al Capitán que te suelte más temprano!- La risa de Auruo se escuchó exagerada acompañada de pasos corriendo escaleras abajo.

-Ten por seguro que tendrán triple entrenamiento y más horas de limpieza- la sintió reírse contra su piel. –Ahora sí, ya es hora que salgamos- Ambos comenzaron a vestirse en silencio. Cuando terminaron, él deposito un beso en la frente de ella y despeino con ternura sus cabellos.

Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta tras de él, cuando ella tomo el puño de su chaqueta, solo se veía medio rostro detrás de la puerta. Aunque no se le noto, se sorprendió al verla, con el sol tras de ella, haciendo que su cabello brillase como fuego sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, la vio como era, una joven enamorada, enamorada de él.

-Levi- susurro. Él miro el punto donde lo tenía sus ojos y regreso su vista al color miel… -Yo… - lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Él abrió la puerta y la trajo hacia su pecho, la abrazo con fuerza, no le importo que los demás les miraran, de todos modos era un secreto a voces la relación de ambos. Esta vez, era diferente, lo sabían, lo sentían.

-Mantente cerca, será rápido- le dijo.

Sus lágrimas fluían sin control. Levi puso su mano derecha en la mejilla izquierda de la chica y esta cerro los ojos ante tal acto de ternura, de igual forma coloco sus manos sobre la mano de él.

-Sólo no mueras- dijo él. Despacio se alejó de ella y se retiró a alistarse para la expedición.

.

Horas más tarde, se encontraba sentado en el área de comedor, completamente solo. Tenía una taza de té haciéndole compañía, pero no la había tocado ni una sola vez. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y el recuerdo de ella estampada en el tronco se reflejó detrás de sus parpados.

 _Se acercó con su equipo al árbol donde se hallaba ella, su mente se quedó en blanco, no se notaba, pero estaba en completo shock. Le miró desde arriba, vio sus labios abrir y cerrarse. Levi se acercó con algo de temor._

 _-Levi…- dijo ella, con sus ojos sin brillo y sangre saliendo de su nariz y boca. Levi sintió miedo e impotencia, quería tocarla, pero no sabía hasta qué punto le haría daño a ella si lo hacía, su mente comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora, buscando la mejor opción y posibilidad, en su mente buscaba una solución para aquella asquerosa situación, frunció el ceño y sus ojos se movían con algo de velocidad._

 _-Te vivo…- escuchó su voz, y luego un suspiro por parte de ella, esto lo trajo de vuelta, aunque se sentía ausente. Y lo supo, ella, quizá, no volvería. La tomó en sus brazos y pego su frente con la frente de ella._

 _-Levi… vive- fue lo último que escuchó_.

Él no había llorado, él no se había enojado, él no había destrozado a la titán hembra, ni a la persona detrás de este. Ni si quiera podía sentir rencor. Apretó su pierna para sentir algo.

 _-Si hubieras realizado bien tu tarea de proteger a Eren correctamente esto no hubiera sucedido-_ le había dicho Mikasa, palabras que lo volvieron en sí, si es que reaccionar era volver. Levi había aprendido a no esperar nada de nadie, a no tener esperanzas, a asumir las consecuencias de sus acciones y, sobre todo, no querer a nadie. Pero Petra, era Petra. Y la amo desde el momento en que la miro. Sintió sus ojos picarle.

Cuando Eren entró al comedor, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, luego de unos minutos le ofreció té y se sirvió.

El silencio era totalmente incomodo, Levi tomo la taza que tenía enfrente con el té ya frío, se lo llevo a los labios, comenzó a hablar, hasta hizo una broma sobre la tardanza de Erwin. Levo no miró en ningún momento a Eren, y éste comenzó a hablar sobre su decisión. Para Levi el mundo se congelo un segundo. " _Vive_ ", recordó.

Minutos después entró un grupo conocido por ellos y hablaron de la posible identidad de la titán hembra. No había puesto atención, él se limitó a observar a todos, y leer el documento que tenía entre sus manos. _"Vive"._ Se dio cuenta de que solo Erwin se encontraba ahí y le miraba fijamente.

-Lo siento- dijo en un susurro. Levi le miró con frialdad e indiferencia, realmente la muerte de Petra fue su culpa, nunca debió dejarla, no debió acatar la orden o haber tardado tanto, él debió haber meditado todas las posibilidades y resultados, pero no lo hizo, él confió en ellos, en ella. –Hange está preocupada, dice que…-

-Estoy bien- interrumpió.

 _"Vive"._

Miró el poco líquido que quedaba en su taza y vio un apéndice del color de los ojos de Petra en esta. La luz de las velas bailaba y le regalaba destellos del color dorado de Petra, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Petra estaba muerta y, ahora, formaba parte de una lista interminable en su mente. Petra estaba muerta y no la vería caminar de blanco. Petra estaba muerta y no llegaría a hacerle café o té, jamás estaría acompañándole mientras escribía reporte o revisaba documentos. Petra estaba muerta y jamás habría de regresar. Pero… él no podría dejarle de amar. Eso le hizo sonreír.

-Ella vive en mí, Erwin- Levi se puso de pie y cogió camino a la puerta. –Dile a la estúpida de la cuatro-ojos que estaré en mi habitación, en verdad duele como la mierda- cerró la puerta tras de él. Erwin sonrió y un poco de la culpa se apaciguo en su interior.

-Yo también te vivo- fue lo último que Levi dijo ese día en la puerta de la habitación de Petra mientras se dejaba envolver en la esencia de ella.


End file.
